


Language Barrier

by MusicWolf3339



Series: Language Barriers [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel Speaks Enochian, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, It's All Gabriel's Fault, M/M, Pining, some sabriel if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicWolf3339/pseuds/MusicWolf3339
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is pining over Dean, and Gabriel decides to take matters into his own hands. By doing what he does best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language Barrier

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super nervous to post this as my first fic. There is a planned sequel, so keep a look out for it. Also, this is sort of a bday present for a friend.

“-And then they’re flirting, and then-”

 

“Cassy, why do you just tell him you like him? And you know, not tell me every day?”

 

“Gabriel, you know exactly why I can’t do that.”

 

Gabe gives his brother a flat look as he looks down at his hands. Cas drums his fingers against the table between them, it’s a little annoying. It sounds vaguely like a Metallica song. Cas doesn’t like Metallica. But Dean does. Honestly, he’s tired of this. If he has to listen to Cas talk about how pretty Dean’s eyes are one more time, he’s going to douse himself in holy oil and set himself on fire. Cas is too scared to say anything because he doesn’t want to be rejected, and Dean is an idiot who’s blind.

 

But if there’s one thing Gabe knows how to do, it’s giving people their just desserts.

 

“Go back to your boys, Cas. Who knows, maybe tomorrow you’ll be able to spout all the cheesy love confessions you want.”

 

Cas squints at Gabriel, suspicious of his words. His brother is a Trickster, and he always had been. It’s the mischievous smirk that makes Cas know he’s being played with. Gabe wants him to know he’s being played with. What happens the next day didn’t come as such a surprise to Cas.

 

He does go back, early in the morning. Sam appeared to have been awake for a while, engrossed in his research. He only gives Cas a little hey and a glance in his general direction. Dean is nowhere to be found in the small motel room. A small click draws Castiel’s attention to the bathroom. There he was, beautiful green eyes and lopsided smile that made his vessel’s heart do funny things.

 

“Heya Cas.”

 

“ _Good morning Dean_.”

 

Cas doesn’t hear it at first. The pencil Sam had been chewing on dropped out of his mouth. Both Winchesters look at him as if he’s spoken another language. It takes him a moment to realize he had. He tries again, only to be met with the same conclusion.

 

“English?” Dean asked.

 

“ _I’m trying, but it seems I’m unable to control it,_ ” Cas said, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

 

“Maybe he can’t,” Sam suggested. “Did you know what happened, Cas? Maybe you can write it down.”

 

The young Winchester dug a yellow notepad out from under a pile of books and picked up the fallen pencil. He offered them to Castiel, who happily accepted. Cas thought about writing it all out, but decided against it. It meant explaining more than he wanted to, and Cas didn’t think there was enough room among Sam’s scribbled notes. Besides, there was really only one thing he needed to write.

 

_Gabriel._

 

Dean scoffed, shaking his head as his hands moved to his hips. Sam sighed, staring at the name on the pad. His ears were a little red on the tips. It was that which made Cas remember Gabriel’s words.

 

“I swear I’m gonna get back at that SoB one day,” Dean said, pacing back and forth.

 

“ _You’re very handsome, Dean._ ”

 

Dean stopped, turning to Cas. Confusion was clear on his face as he looked to Sam and back. Cas tried again.

 

“ _Your smile could light up the darkest nights._ ”

 

It was Dean understood Cas’ words were directed at him. But he only gaped in return. Dean cleared his throat, turning to Sam. Sam just shrugged.

 

“At least he can write.”

 

Sam took back the pad, returning to his research. Dean cleared his throat again, reaching for his jacket.

 

“I’m gonna go grab some breakfast, anyone want anything?”

 

“Coffee,” Sam answered automatically.

 

“How about some food with that?”

 

“Huh? Yeah, sure, whatever.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes with a sigh. He pointed to Cas, raising an eyebrow.

 

“ _You._ ”

“Uh huh, I’m gonna take that as a no.”

 

He wasted no time in his exit. In his absence, Cas decided to help Sam with his research. They made use of the notepad, writing whatever he needed to say. It wasn’t much, they were reading more than anything.

 

Dean was abnormally quiet upon his return, Cas was not. The whole day, Cas was able to spill his heart in the most casual manner. Neither Winchester could understand him, what was the harm? Except there had to be something, this was Gabriel’s doing after all. Dean couldn’t understand him, that was the trick. All these things he was saying, Dean would never hear a word of it. He might as well not be saying anything.

 

So when midnight came, and Dean forced Sam to sleep, Cas said his final words before the boys would be able to understand him.

 

“Night, Cas.”

 

“ _Goodnight, Dean. I love you._ ”


End file.
